Background
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Pre-Scarlet Dirt. This is a kinda need to know before attar posting Scarlet Dirt. Hope you enjoy it...if it's possible...
1. Harry Williams

**Okay, this is crucial background info we'll need to settle before Scarlet Dirt can make it's appearance here on FF. so, during the first chapter were introduced to a string of kidnappings that are linked to everything. Now, I'm not gonna tell you who the kidnapper is, but ill let you guess and if you get it write you'll be given a preview of each chapter before I post it! So with that out of the way hope you enjoy, this story will have 11 to 12 chapters, depending on my mood and after that then I will begin posting the actual chapters to SD.**

**Oh, and FF moderators, please don't delete this story, it does have a KND character I just don't wish to reveal who it is. **

* * *

><p>Name: Harry Williams<p>

Age: 7

* * *

><p>Harry was out running. He was on his elementary school Cross Country team and he needed to get his designated about of running in so as to stay in shape.<p>

He heard his timer go off and he sat down on the pavement. He had been running for the last hour, and he needed a good break.

He took the ice water bottle and increased the cap, taking long sips from the iced water.

"Hey Harry." came a familiar voice, Harry looked up and saw _ in their car(i wasn't going to give you the kidnappers gender now would I?)

Harry brushed his blonde hair out of his sweaty face before replying, "Oh hey there _ , how are you?" he asked as _ got out of their car and went to sit next to Harry.

"I'm fine, you still in Cross Country I see." _ observing Harry who was in his running outfit.

"Yea, I'm one of the fastest in my grade!" Harry said happily.

"Thts good, you always could outrun me." _ said, as the two chuckled at the memory.

_ looked at Harry as more sweat dripped down his face, "Do you want a ride home?" he asked him.

Harry eyes brown brightened, he really didn't feel like running/walking another mile back home. "Yea! Thanks _. It really is a long way back, besides, mom told me not to do the extra running in fear I'd strain my leg like I did last time." he said as the two chuckled at that.

"No problem little buddy." _ said, as he rose from their spot on the sidewalk and offered their hand to help Harry up.

Harry gladly took _'s hand and climbed into the backseat seat while _ climbed into the drivers and began driving, but not towards the Williams house.

"Where are you going _?" Harry asked as they past through unfamiliar territory to the little boy.

"Oh, I have to pick something up first and then I'm gonna go a short cut way." _ explained, easily lying to the boy.

"Why don't you close you eyes am rest and you'll be home in no time." _ as Harry happily complied, closing his eyed as he rode further and further away from home as sleep over took the young child.

And so, _ took his first victim, and now one was the wiser.

** so what do you think? Please revues, its probably really depressing or something like that, but still! Please review for it'll make my day much more happier! **


	2. Tara Williams

Next chapter time! So far Emma has guest correctly! And no, do not ask her who it is, I told if she told anyone I'd decommission her and I will...I have my ways of working ^_-. And GameWizard pointed out that I should probably put the gender in and I will... And yea, it's depressing but without you wont grasp the first chapter that much...idk you may or may not...

Oh, and please PM me your answers...unless your name is Kim or April then just text me :D.

* * *

><p>Name: Tara Williams<p>

Age: 9

* * *

><p>Tara was walking down the street. It had been two weeks since her little brother, Harry, disappeared. The police was dumbfounded. No one knew why Harry ran away, and no one ever would.<p>

She may be only nine, but Tara was a smart girl, she knew her brother couldn't just have gone off running for that long, something must have happened.

Just then she felt a car stop next to her and she braced herself for when the car door opened up, but was surprised when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Tara, what are you doing out so late?" _ asked her as he came closer to her.

"Oh, nothing really, _. Just thinking, I want Harry back." She said, finally dissolving into tears. She collapsed on the ground and held her face in her hands. _ sat down next to her, rubbing her back and smoothing out her long brown hair.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, we'll find him, I promise you." _ said. "Now how about I give you a ride home? I don't want anything to happen to you Tara." He said as Tara just sniffed and nodded her head.

_ got up from his spot on the hard concrete floor and helped hoist Tara from the ground.

_ opened the back door for her and she climbed in, "Thanks again for the ride, _, I really appreciate it." Tara said as they started to drive.

"No problem Tara." _ replied cooly, "I hope you don't mind me running a quick errand, I need to get some things for work." he replied, looking in the mirror above him as Tara nodded her head and yawned.

"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll wake you when you're home, okay?" _ said as Tara complied and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

><p>So there we have it, the second victim of _ evil plot. Oh! And who can guess what Fanfic Tara appears in? Emma and Kim your not allowed to answer this question becuase it was a question on your quiz...unless you forgot... But still. What is this business you may ask? You'll find out in the first chapter of SD, so in the mean time, review! And send in your guesses via PM, unless your Kim or April then just text me lol! Love you all! <p>


	3. Jasmine Lewis

Hello, here we go again, you know the drill...so far only Emma and Kim have gotten it right! Though it took Kim 17 tries and a good 45 minutes to figure out...and I will tell you all now, the kidnapper is NOT a violin! *looks at Kim* anyways, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Name: Jasmine Lewis<p>

Age: 10

* * *

><p>Jasmine was riding her bike on the trail on the outskirts of town. She knew the road by heart, and though it was a bit bumpy she didn't mind. Though her mom constantly told her to make sure she wore her helmet and pads, but she never listened. What kid listens to their parents about bike safety? Its so uncool and embracing wearing your helmet and pads, sure it's okay when you six and starting to ride your bike without training wheels. Not when you're ten and are practically a pro.<p>

Jasmine loved riding her bike out here, it was only about a ten minute bike ride here from her house, so he did this daily. Making sure she finished her homework as soon as possible so she can start riding as soon as possible.

She was riding out of the wooded trail when she ran over something, blowing out her tires and sending her glueing head over heels off of her seat.

"EKK!" she screamed as she was flew throught the air, hitting pavement full on and passing out.

* * *

><p>"Jasmine...Jasmine...Jaz, are you okay?" came a familiar voice from above her, Jasmine opened her sapphire eyes and smiled up at the familiar face.<p>

"Hey _, what happened?" she asked, looking around as he put a wet washcloth on her face. She wasn't in the trail anymore, the room looked like bedroom and she was placed ontop of a soft bed.

"You were riding you bike when your tires blew out, I was driving down the street when I saw it happened. I put you into my car and drove to my house since it was closer. You don't have a concussion but you did get some nasty scrapes and bruises." he said, smoothing down her raven hair with his free hand.

Jasmine sniled and silently thanked him for not taking her to the hospital. She hated hospitals along with the fact that her parents didn't have a lot of money and they couldn't afford a hospital bill just for getting a few scrapes and bruises.

"Thanks _, do you think I can take a quick nap before I go home?" she asked as he just nodded his response

"Bathroom is over there," he said, pointing to a door, as he rose from his place on the bed "I need to go do some stuff real quick but I'll come back soon to check on you." he said, as Jasmine nodded and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>So yea, a little twist to the norm...hope you liked it, so please review or I will be very very very sad and depressed...my mother already accuses me of being clinically depressed and bulimic...sigh, can't I just be a moody teenager in peace? Apparently not... Sigh, enough of my woeful tale, review, please! <p>


	4. James Price

Okay, so I'm really, really getting tired of putting _ down instead of the dudes name, so we are now gonna refer to him as BLOBITY! since blobity is the answer to everything and is totally awesomen to say! (kid in my 6th grade class made it up one day, wrote it on his test instead of the actua answere, poor guy ended up failing the test i think ...) anyways! Let's get a move on this chappie!

* * *

><p>name: James Price<p>

Age: 11

* * *

><p>James was getting groceries for his mom. He lived only about 20 minutes away from the local food market so his mom always sent him out to get simple things that they needed like eggs, milk, cheese, stuff like that.<p>

He had begun walking back home in the fresh air. James really didn't mind walking, it was his time to think, to just dream and let his thoughts run wild without anyone telling him what to do. He loved just being able to think in peace without his little rambunctious siblings running around making a ruckus when he just wanted to sit in silence.

"Hey James." came Blobity's voice, James snapped out of his reverie and looked next to him to see Blobity in his car driving slowly next to him.

"Hey Blobity." James responded, smiling at him. Blobity was always his favorite out of the guys. Probably because he was super cool and charistmastic, but what ever factor it was, Blobity was all the guys favorite.

"Your mom send you to get her some groceries?" Blobity asked James, who nodded his head full of red hair, his brown eyes puffy looking as he turned his gaze to the sidewalk ahead of him, alsmot forgetting about the raised block that caused so many people to fall and break a leg or an arm.

"She let you go out? What with the dissaperances of Harry, Tara, and Jaz." He said. It was true, one kid goes missing and then his close sister disappears, then there was Jaz, and that's when they knew something was ups

"Yea, mom's weird like that." James said as the sun began to set. "She probably thinks that no ones gonna abduct me on an open road where there would be a ton if witnesses.

"You want a ride home James?" Blobity asked him, one eus on the road, the other on James.

"If you wouldn't mind." James said, before sneezing "Uck, allergies." he said as he climbed in. "No trouble at all." Blobity replied as he stopped the car and James climbed in.

"Here's a tissue." Blobity said, handing him a tissue from the center console,

"Thanks." James said taking it gladly. "It's scented, I think it supposed to be lilacs or something." Blobity said as James was rubbing his nose and took a deep, calming breath. He was about to ask where he should put it when he passed out.

* * *

><p>So yup looks like Chad used chlorophorme this time around! I hope you enjoyed it! So please be the wonderful people you are and review! <p>


End file.
